Sonic Muyo Adventures
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: The latest story in the Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog saga! Chapter 3 now up! The Masaki/Hedgehog family go on vacation in Station Square! Guest starring MAT2K1\'s Ashura, Merc, Seiyuka, DBZ\'s Future Trunks and MST Antartica\'s Jerrod and Jim!
1. Chapter 1 - Sonic-plicity

Sonic Muyo Adventures  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 1 - Sonic-plicity  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To make this short and sweet, all characters seen here are owned by  
their respective owners. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to write them  
all down.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, wake up  
  
Everybody tries to be straight  
But things are still unchanged  
It's useless to resist  
Their effort will be wasted  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
There is a door that you've never opened  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
Get there no matter how long it takes  
  
* Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
You see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Again and again again again...  
  
* (repeat)  
  
You live an endless life forever  
Forever  
  
* (repeat) x2  
  
Throw it all away - Shadow the Hedgehog's theme  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been over a month since the Kain ordeal and things were   
slowly returning to normal for the gang....well, as normal as it could   
get. With Sabian stuck in this world thanks due to Metal Sonic's   
sacrifice, he's been trying to fit in with the others, with little to   
no success. While people like Tails, Sasami, and Washu have welcomed   
him in, people like Shadow and Ryoko have their doubts with him. At  
this second, Sabian was showing off his sword skills by fighting Tenchi  
with Shadow watching.  
  
"Ha! You think that you're gonna beat me? Well, think again!"   
Sabian said, as he and Tenchi fought using the training bokkens.  
  
"Frankly, I think you're just too cocky!" Tenchi said. As it  
appeared that Sabian was going to beat Tenchi, something out of the  
ordinary happened. Shadow, bored out of him mind from the match,   
decided to have a bit of fun, fired a small Chaos Spear in between the  
two and waited for one of the two to trip over it. As luck may have it,  
it happened to be Sabian who fell over it as Tenchi pushed him back.  
Shadow just began laughing his head off.  
  
"What's so funny, freak?!" Sabian shouted as he stood up.  
  
"You are!" Shadow said, between laughs. Sabian walked over to  
Shadow, grabbed him by the back of the neck and held the bokken at the  
hedgehog's nose.  
  
"You are this close to become shishkabob, blackie!" Sabian   
said. Shadow responded by grabbing the bokken, teleporting from his  
grip and reappearing behind Sabian, the bokken poking his back.  
  
"Suuuuuuuuure, I am, alien!" Shadow said.  
  
"You two, stop fighting!" Tenchi said. Shadow lowered the   
bokken and stood back. "Sheesh, you two have been acting like Ryoko and  
Ayeka ever since Sabian arrived."  
  
"Aw, bite me." the two said. Tenchi just hung his head and   
sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the day progressed, the hostility began rising even higher  
in the house. At one point, it looked like Ryoko, Sonic in his Super  
mode and an armored Sabian was about to turn Okayama into Hiroshima.  
Something had to be done, and fast. At the moment, Tenchi, Tails,  
Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami were talking about that while Washu, Ayeka  
and Shadow held back Sonic, Ryoko, and Sabian from tearing each other  
apart.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Tenchi said, ready to pull his hair  
out. "Having to deal with Ryoko and Ayeka is one thing, but now with  
Sabian....! It's nerve wracking!"  
  
"How about we get out of the house? I mean, we've been cooped  
up in here ever since the Metal Ryoko incident." Tails suggested.  
  
"That's an idea. But, where would we go?" Mihoshi wondered.  
  
"ANYWHERE!" The others said.  
  
"Sasami, get the others and tell them the idea." Kiyone said.   
In a matter of minutes, the six were brought over and were told of the   
idea.  
  
"About friggen' time!" Sonic said. "I just want to get out and  
stretch out my legs!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind leaving here for awhile." Ayeka said.  
  
"For once, I'm with Ayeka." Ryoko said. Sabian just shrugged.  
  
"Count me out." Shadow said.  
  
"Me, too." Washu said. "I got too many experiments going on."  
  
"Shadow can stay. YOU'RE GOING!" the others said in unison.  
  
"Make me." Washu said. Big mistake. With that, Sonic and Shadow  
punched Washu in the nose, knocking her out.  
  
"We got that problem settled, but now, how do we leave?" Sasami  
asked. "Tenchi's dad has the car and Washu's out, so we can't make   
one."  
  
"I could work Miss Washu's computer." Tails said. "I mean,   
she's taken me in like I was one of her own."  
  
"Now THIS I've got to see!" Ryoko said. With that, everyone  
went outside. Near the driveway, Tails, first, cracked his knuckles and  
held his hands out, as if to get ready to type something. On cue,  
Washu's holo-puter appeared and Tails began typing. In a matter of  
minutes, a van appeared in the driveway with the designs like on his  
biplane, the Tornado. Although it didn't look like it from the outside,  
inside, there was enough room for everyone. Everyone looked at Tails  
in complete awe.  
  
"My little buddy....is a genius....like Washu." Sonic said.  
Ryoko nodded. "He made a PT Cruiser."  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Tails said, a huge smile on his   
face. They were speechless. After snapping out of it, the gang piled in  
the van. Ryoko took the wheel, although everyone has very reluctant   
about it.  
  
"Now, Shadow, try NOT to destroy the house while we're gone,  
okay?" Tenchi said to the hedgehog.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll be okay." he assured Tenchi. As Shadow  
watched them leave, he began to wonder if he should have came with them  
anyway. Going back inside, his curiousity got the best of him and  
decided to sneak into Washu's lab. Thankfully, she never got the  
chance to seal it. After a small problem with the teleporter, the   
master of Chaos Control was in the labratory of the greatest scientific  
genius in the universe(TM).  
  
"Good God, it's huge!" Shadow said as he looked around.   
Unknowingly, he had tripped the security system that had activated when  
Washu was absent for more than five minutes.  
  
[INTRUDER ON THE PREMESIS! INTRUDER ON THE PREMESIS! DESTROY  
WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!] the alarm shouted.  
  
"What the....?!" Shadow shouted, just as a fleet of security  
robots appeared and, with their blasters set on 'kill' and the most  
advanced flight technology in the universe in them, they were very  
dangerous.  
  
[Destroy intruder!] The bots shouted, as they fired at Shadow.  
The hedgehog made a break for it, taking cover in a pile of junk, or  
so it seemed. When the bots destroyed the pile, he wasn't there.   
Instead, he was over THEM! Curling up into a ball, he used his own  
Homing Attack on his attackers, but his attack on the last bot failed  
as it disappeared. That sent Shadow over the platform he was on and  
into a lower section of the lab.   
  
"Heh, reminds me of the time I spent as a bad guy." Shadow  
said. Soon, the alarm was dead and the threat was over. "Hmm, wonder  
where I am?" As he began wondering through the lab, he happened to  
come across an odd invention that was still running. It, more or less,  
resembled the robotizicer device Robotnik used so long ago on Ryoko,   
yet, it was much bigger and it had a control panel on it. Unbeknowest  
to the black hedgehog, the last security bot had found him as he  
was advancing to the device.  
  
[Target locked. Firing....NOW!] The bot said. Shadow turned  
to see it firing and got out of the way, nailing the control panel.  
Shadow, then launched some of his Chaos Spears at the robot, taking it  
out.  
  
"Damn, Washu's gonna be pissed." Shadow said. At that moment,  
the device began glowing brightly. "What the....?" Shadow turned to  
see that the blast had activated the machine. "Oh, I'm in some deep  
trouble now." The glow had gotten so bright that if someone had entered  
the lab beforehand, they would be blinded from where they were. As the  
glow subsided, Shadow uncovered his eyes and was surprised at what was  
in the machine. It was a female furry, between 14 and 15. She had   
yellow fur, purple hair, green eyes and wore brown shorts, a black   
middriff tank top and big green-and-black boots and gloves.  
  
"Where on Mobius am I?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, boy. I'd better sign myself up for experimental studies  
for the next few years." Shadow said. Not to be rude, he walked over  
to the girl. Seeing him, the girl shrieked and began to back away from  
him, forgetting that she was still in the tube.  
  
"Please, whoever you are, don't hurt me." She said, her face  
showing major fear.  
  
"Woah! I'm not gonna hurt you." Shadow said. "Who ARE you,  
anyway?"  
  
"My name's Mina.....Mina Mongoose." she replied.  
  
'Mongoose? Strangest looking mongoose _I'VE_ ever seen' Shadow  
thought. He shook it off and went over to her some more. "You can get  
out if you want."  
  
"I can?" Mina asked. Shadow nodded. "Oh, okay...." She grinned  
sheepishly as she did. "Y'know, you remind me of Sonic." That took  
the hedgehog by surprise.  
  
"You KNOW Sonic?!" Shadow asked.  
  
"Of course! I know all his friends. Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Sally,  
Antoine....." Shadow cut her off right there.  
  
"Bunnie? Sally? ANTOINE?!" Shadow said, with a face of pure  
confusion. "Who are they?! I know about Tails and Amy, but the friends  
Sonic has have been like Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Vegeta...." Now it  
was Mina's turn to interrupt Shadow.   
  
"Now _I'D_ like to know who they are!" Mina said.  
  
"You're not from Earth, are you?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I'm from Mobius." Mina answered.  
  
'Oh, boy! I'd better get her back home then.' Shadow thought.  
But, that plan had to take a back seat as the machine started up again.  
The two turned to see not one, but THREE Eggmen walk out from the  
device. The first looked exactly like Dr. Eggman except he didn't wear  
the goggles. The other two looked exactly the same, except one of the  
had robot arms and wore a cape, while the other didn't. The third also  
had a dopey-like face. "Woah! I'm seeing triple!"  
  
"At last! A world fresh for conqering!" The first Robotnik  
said.  
  
"And with all this technology here, we will be unstoppable!"  
The second one said.  
  
"What's best, THERE'S NO SONIC!" the last one said.  
  
"No, but I'm close enough!" Shadow called out to the three.   
They turned to see Shadow standing there in a fighting pose. "Don't  
even THINK of stepping forward!"  
  
"Very well. We won't." The first Robotnik said. "But, THEY   
WILL!" At that moment, an army of giant black robots appeared from  
behind them. "SWATBots, destroy that hedgehog and capture the girl!"  
  
"Mina! Get out of here! I'll take care of these rust buckets!"  
Shadow said. Mina nodded and raced out of the scene as fast as she   
could. Shadow once again began wrecking robots as he attacked. But,  
like before, it was the last one who gave him trouble. This time, the  
robot took him down, big time.  
  
"For one who looks like that despicable hedgehog, he wasn't  
much trouble." The third Robotnik said. He, then, noticed a device  
that was gathering cobwebs like there was no tommorrow. He walked  
over to it and found out what it was. "A Height Increaser? Odd name."  
Then he got an idea. "Sherrif Robotnik! Robo-Robotnik! Get over here!"  
  
"What is it, Ivo?" Robo-Robotnik asked, as the two went over  
to the machine.  
  
"This, my comrades, will be the device to take over this   
miserable mudball." Ivo Robotnik said. Seeing the device, the other two  
Robotniks grinned evilly.  
  
"But, what will we use for out test run?" Sherrif Robotnik.  
  
"I know." Robo-Robotnik said as the last SWATBot came back from  
searching for Mina.  
  
[Sire, the female cannot be located.] The SWATBot said.  
  
"Never mind." Robo-Robotnik said. "We have other plans!" With   
that, the Robotniks and the SWATBot left, taking the machine with them.  
After they found the exit, Mina came out of hiding and went to revive  
Shadow.  
  
"Hey, blacky! Wake up!" she said, shaking Shadow.  
  
"My name's not blacky....it's Shadow....." the hedgehog said,  
coming to. "Where are the Eggmen?"  
  
"Gone. And they took a machine, too!" Mina said.  
  
"That's bad! We gotta stop them!" Shadow said, standing up.  
  
"Not without help, buddy!" A voice said. The two turned to find  
out that there were three Sonics standing there. The first one   
resembled Sonic except for the shoes, which were the old pair of  
shoes. The other two looked the same, one set of three quills, small,  
flat shoes, black eyes. The only difference between the two was that  
one of them had a guitar medalion around his neck.  
  
"Who are you?!" Shadow said. "And don't give me that 'I'm   
Sonic' crap, because you three are NOT Sonic!"  
  
"Sorry, but we are." The first Sonic said. "I'm Sonic Prime.   
The one true Sonic." Shadow snickered at that. "The other two are  
Prince Sonic and Adventure Sonic." Shadow burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, my GOD!" Shadow said, between laughs. "I never thought I'd  
see the day when I see other people claiming to be Sonic!" Mina looked  
at Shadow quizzically. Shadow stopped laughing and wiped his eyes.   
"Anyway, those Eggmen need to be stopped! Follow me!" Taking Mina in  
his arms, Shadow led the three Sonics to the teleporter exit and, then  
out of the lab and the house. Once outside, the four hedgehogs and  
mongoose saw the most unbelievable thing ever.  
  
"Woah! A giant SWATBot!" Sonic Prime said.  
  
"That's way past uncool!" Adventures Sonic said. Shadow's eyes  
twitched at what they were saying.  
  
'They're talking like they're from California!' Shadow thought.  
"Hey, Mina, how do you put up with their speak?"  
  
"It takes some time." she replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for? We got a couple of Ro-butt-niks to  
kick!" Prince Sonic said, revving up his feet.  
  
"Let's race, Ace!" Adventures Sonic, doing the same.  
  
"Let's do it to it!" Sonic Prime said, following suit. With   
that, the three went in the direction of the giant SWATBot, leaving  
Shadow and Mina in the dust.  
  
"I like this Sonic better." Shadow said, his jaw on the ground.  
  
"Pick up your jaw and let's follow them!" Mina said. With that,  
she raced after the 'hogs, running like this universe's Sonic, like  
a normal person, yet much faster.  
  
"Ummmm......whatever." Shadow said, shaking his head. Then, he  
rejoined the four speedsters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the road in the Tails-created PT Cruiser (which he   
named 'Hurricane'), Mihoshi had taken the wheel after Ryoko sent the  
van into a lake. Luckly, the vehicle can withstand a whole lot of  
punishment. Washu had came to and proceeded to turn both Sonic AND   
Tails into kappas, Sonic for punching her and Tails for using her  
holo-top. Sasami was holding Tails while the humanoid Ryo-ohki was   
holding Sonic.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for doing that, you two." Washu   
said, a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Oh, bite me, Washy! Sonic said in the kappa language. Just as  
Sonic wanted to lunge at Washu, a giant foot came out of nowhere.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mihoshi screeched, steering the van  
into a tree. As the group piled out of the van, they saw what was  
connected to the foot.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"My fault." Shadow shouted as he and his speedster group   
arrived at the scene.  
  
"What do you mean, Shadow?" Tenchi asked. "And who are they?"  
  
"YOU!" Sonic shouted, after Washu reverted him and Tails back  
to normal. He advanced towards Sonic Prime. "YOU'RE the one claiming  
that you're the REAL ME!"  
  
"That's, like, because I am!" Sonic Prime said. That got   
Sonic's blood boiling.  
  
"YOU TWO COOL IT!" Mina shouted. The two looked at her. "We got  
bigger fish to fry! Namely THREE Eggmen!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sonic said.  
  
"Alright, Shadow. Explain EVERYTHING!" Washu said. And with   
that, he did. A few seconds later, Washu spoke up again. "Y'know,   
you're gonna hafta pay for what you did." Shadow lowered his head.   
"But, first things first. We gotta stop that mech!"  
  
"You're right, Little Washu." Shadow said. He turned to the  
speedsters. "You ready for a bit of action?"  
  
"YOU BETCHA!!" The speedsters shouted in unison. With that, the  
five raced off after the giant SWATBot.  
  
"Tails, you think they'll beat the Eggmen?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Hey, they can handle it!" Tails said "They can do it!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the giant SWATBot, the three Robotniks were happily  
decimating anything they can find.  
  
"Well, you can't do this in ANY other planet but this!" Ivo  
Robotnik said.  
  
"Tell me about it! All the thrills of destruction...." Sherrif  
Robotnik said.  
  
"....without the worries of...." Robo-Robotnik started before  
he saw something that scared him. "SONIC?!?!"  
  
"You're kidding me!" Ivo Robotnik said. Robo-Robotnik shook his  
head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sherrif Robotnik shouted in disbelief. Two  
seconds later, the mech rattled. "What in the.....?" A few seconds   
later, two buzzing, blue streaks appeared, damaging the front screen.  
  
"Blast THEM!" Robo-Robotnik shouted. "Prepare all weapons!   
We're gonna blast them away!" Down below, the speedsters were having a  
jolly time assuaulting the bot, using their various attacks.  
  
"That's it! Keep it up!" Sonic shouted, as he used another  
Homing Attack on the robot. He and Shadow was using the Homing Attack  
to fight the menace, while Sonic Prime and Adventures Sonic attacked  
with their Triple Spin attacks, Prince Sonic used a combination of  
Sonic Spins and his laser-blasting guitar, and Mina just kept on   
kicking the bot when she saw the chance.  
  
"Why isn't it falling?" Sonic Prime asked.  
  
"Must be pretty tough." Adventures Sonic said. All of a sudden,  
the giant SWATBot retaliated, letting loose a barrage of laser blasts.  
  
"SCATTER!" Shadow shouted. A few seconds later, one of the  
laser turrents was blasted away. The speedsters turned to find Ryoko  
and the armored Sabian were in the air, ready to unleash another blast  
at the robot.  
  
"I'd advice you to stop your attacks, fatsos!" Sabian said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd hate to blow up your precious robot." Ryoko said.  
  
"HA! We'll never give up!" Robo-Robotnik said. At that, a   
number of missle turrent popped up and fired at the two. Thankfully,  
Sabian and Ryoko aren't slowpokes and easily took down the missles.  
  
"Sheesh, I guess we're gonna hafta scramble these eggs FAST!"  
Sonic said. "Hey, Shadow! Sonics! Spin Attack the back the knees!"  
Compliying with that, the hedgehogs attack with all their might at   
those spots. Losing its balance, the robot tumbled face first to the  
ground. Unknowingly, Mina was in its fall path.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Somebody HELP!" She shouted, unable to  
move. Shadow heard this and ran towards the helpless mongoose, using  
Chaos Control to send the two away from the robot.  
  
"Aw, man! Where's Mina and Shadow?!" Sonic Prime asked, looking  
for the two.  
  
"Found them!" Ryoko shouted back, pointing towards a tree near  
the crash site. Shadow had just pulled out of the Chaos Control   
teleport, holding the terrified Mina in his arms.  
  
"Hey, Mina. You okay?" Shadow asked. Mina looked at him for a  
few seconds, then wrapped her arms around the hedeghog and began crying  
her heart out. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe." Shadow sat her back on  
the ground and began comforting her. Back at the crash site, Sabian,  
Ryoko, and the Sonics had cornered the Eggmen.  
  
"Face it, Eggies! You're through!" Sabian said.  
  
"Just give up." Sonic Prime said.  
  
"You really think I'm THAT easy to beat?!" Robo-Robotnik said.  
"I have a secret weapon with me!" With that, his hands began glowing  
with energy and he lunged at the group. They easily dodged it, but they  
saw what his weapon was when he got up: The ground had turned metal.  
  
"Aw, man! He has a roboticising touch!" Prince Sonic said.  
  
"Oh, no! There's NO WAY I'm becoming Metal Ryoko again!" Ryoko  
said.   
  
As Robo-Robotnik lunged for the group again, Shadow came up   
from out of nowhere and kicked the scientist in the back of the head.   
As he went for a punch, Robo-Robotnik caught Shadow's arm and began the  
roboticising process. But, before he could get far, Mina rammed the  
Eggman as fast as she could, releasing Shadow. As Robo went sprawling  
towards a tree, the gang got to see first hand the terror of the touch:  
Shadow's entire right arm resembled Metal Sonic's, except the blue was  
black.  
  
"No way.....my arm." Shadow said, in total shock.  
  
"I was too late...." Mina said. "I'm sorry, Shadow."  
  
"Hohohohohoho. Now you've seen my true power. Surrender and I  
might spare you!" Robo-Robotnik said. Before they got to answer, an  
electrical blast shot out and hit all three Robotniks, knocking them  
out. The group turned to see that Tails, Washu and the others had  
arrived. Washu had a electrical gun in her hands.  
  
"Sheesh, those Eggmen can NEVER shut up or give up!" she said.  
  
"Welcome to my world." The Sonics said. At that point, a bright  
light filled the sky, blinding everyone. As the light dimmed, the group  
saw the most strangest thing: namely a hedgehog resembling Sonic except  
two things: He was wearing red, yellow and green armor and a helmet and  
he was standing sideways.  
  
"Well, I see this mission's complete." He said. Sonic walked up  
to the new person.  
  
"Hello, Zonic! Still think that look-alike's the real me?"  
Sonic said.  
  
"You know him?!" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Know him? HA! He goes around claiming that   
Californian-speaking fake is the real Sonic around!" Sonic said,   
pointing at Sonic Prime.  
  
"That's because he is!" Zonic said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong!" Washu said, walking up to the two.  
"I have proof here that proves that OUR Sonic is the real one!" She  
activates her holo-top and shows Zonic and Sonic the proof. "See?"  
  
"Grrr.....WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?!" Zonic   
said, in fustration. "Alright, everyone NOT from this dimension, let's  
go!"  
  
"I'm not going!" Mina said. This surprised the leaving   
hedgehogs.  
  
"Why not, Meens?" Sonic Prime asked, walking up to his friend.  
  
"I've just been too much of a bother to you guys. I feel that  
in this world, I _AM_ someone!" Mina said. Sonic Prime looked at her  
in surprise.  
  
"Well,.....if that....is how you feel, I can't stop ya." he   
said. "Good luck in this world." Hugging his friend goodbye, the   
hedgehog heros and the Eggmen left through one of Zonic's warp portals.  
  
"Goodbye, Sonic....." Mina said. She lowered her head as the  
portal disappeared. "I'll miss ya."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, girl!" Sonic said. "Besides, you'll have a  
place with us."  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling at the hedgehog. She, then, looked  
at Shadow, who was examining his new arm.  
  
"It feels wierd having this...." Shadow said, knowing Mina was  
approaching him.  
  
"I'm sorry about it, Shadow." Mina said. "If only I was a bit  
faster...." Shadow placed his robotic arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Mina, don't worry about it." he said. "It'll be different with  
it for a while, but I'll get used to it." As he said that, the two were  
looking directly in each others eyes.  
  
"I think we got a blossoming couple here, guys!" Washu said.  
  
"I think they look cute together." Kiyone said. Mihoshi nodded  
at that.  
  
"Hey, you love birds!" Tails shouted. "You coming with us?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! We'll meet ya at the house." Shadow said, coming out   
of his trance.  
  
"Whatever!" Sonic said, getting in the van. As the group left,  
Shadow and Mina began walking back towards the house.  
  
"Wonder what those guys were talking about?" Mina asked Shadow  
  
"Heh,heh,heh....those guys think we're in love or something!"  
he said.  
  
"But, ya know, that teal-haired girl was right...to a point."  
Mina said. "We _DO_ make a cute couple!" Shadow turned red at that  
point.  
  
"WOAH! Don't you EVEN think about it!" Shadow said, walking   
away from Mina. She giggled at what he was doing.  
  
'::sigh:: I wonder....' she began thinking until she realized  
that Shadow had raced away.  
  
"BEAT YOU TO THE HOUSE!" he shouted.  
  
"YEAH, RIGHT!" she shouted back. She began racing towards the  
hedgehog and they began racing towards the Masaki house.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
AT LONG LAST! The first chapter of the latest Tenchi/Sonic  
story is FINISHED! Sorry it took so long, with me trying to find a  
job, the terrorist attacks and other stuff holding me back, I just  
couldn't find the time to do this! Don't worry, with my latest   
threat, of losing my net access, over, the saga can continue!  
  
What's next for the ever-expanding Masaki family? Simple! A  
vacation to Station Square! But, what happens when the group has  
to deal with Amy Rose, a penguin with a crush on Ayeka, and a  
Bathing Suit Contest, can they call this a vacation, or a  
disaster? Find out in "Chapter 2 - Vacation"  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	2. Chapter 2 - Vacation pt 1

Sonic Muyo Adventures  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 2 - Vacation Pt. 1  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters are owned by their respected owners, so BUZZ OFF!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOORING!" Ryoko shouted, after yawning. After the  
multiple Sonics crisis, action on their part had been very low. Sure,  
they had the occational fights and experiment explosion, but for people  
like Ryoko and Sonic, it was very boring.  
  
"Yeesh, this is like watching paint dry...." Sabian said. "I'd  
rather get my teeth pulled that doing nothing."  
  
"::sigh:: Y'know, those two have a point." Kiyone said. "There  
HAS to be something we can do to stop this insane bordom?"  
  
"Like what, praytell?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well,.....how about a vacation?" Tails said.  
  
"Where?" Sasami asked. "I mean, we live in the middle of  
nowhere."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like the beach is around the corner." Ayeka  
said.  
  
"Y'know, we can always restart the trip to Station Square."  
Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Mihoshi said. "Why did we end our trip  
anyway?"  
  
"Because Ryoko thought I attacked the kawaii little princess!"  
Sonic said, ruffling up Sasami's hair as he passed her. She let out a  
small giggle.  
  
"Why did she think that?" Sabian, Shadow, and Mina said, in  
unison.  
  
"Long story." Everyone else said.  
  
"Sooooooooo, I guess it's settled?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Why don't we get the old men along with us?" Shadow said.  
  
"We'll probably regret it, buuuuuuuut......okay." Washu said.  
  
"I'll see if Mr. Masaki wants to go." Mina said, jumping off  
from the couch and running towards the Masaki shrine at near Sonic  
speeds.  
  
"I still can't believe she's as fast as us." Shadow said to  
Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, Romeo. That's why you like her!" Sonic said, grinning  
  
"Shut. Up. Sonic." Shadow said, gritting his teeth as his blue  
pal laughed along with the others. Shadow pouted and went to his room  
to pack. "Sheesh, Ryoko can flirt with Tenchi ALL she wants and noone  
cares. Mina and I get a tad close and it becomes a tabloid! No justice  
in the world."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MR. MASAKIIIIIIIIIII!" Mina shouted as she reached the shrine.  
  
"Hm? Oh. Hello, Mina." Katsuhito said. "Enjoying yourself  
here?" she nodded.  
  
"Um, Tenchi and the others are wondering if you want to come  
with us to Station Square for a vacation." Mina said  
  
"A vacation, eh?" Katsuhito said, closing his eyes and putting  
his left hand to his chin, as if to think. "I suppose one wouldn't  
hurt. It's been a long while since I've been on one."  
  
"GREAT! I'll go tell the others!" Mina said, racing back to the  
house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, the entire family was all packed and ready  
to go. Noboyuki had arrived an hour after the idea was suggested, and  
he agreed with it wholeheartedly. What surprised the furry section of  
the group was the fact that Ayeka and Sasami had shed their kimonos for  
some normal traveling clothes. What didn't surprised ANYONE was the  
fact that Ayeka had suitcases up to wazoo!  
  
"Ayeka....." Sonic said, a sweatdrop forming on his head.  
"We're going on a small trip, NOT moving from the house."  
  
"Well, I prefer to have clothes for ALL types of occations."  
Aykea said.  
  
"Uh, whatever...." Tails said.  
  
"Hey, Little Washu!" Tenchi called out inside the doorway to  
her lab. "Hurry up! We're not gonna wait for you all day!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Washu said, rushing out of the lab. A few  
seconds later, Tenchi was staring at a closet instead of a lab. "Had  
to do some last second stuff before I left."  
  
"Well, everyone here?" Noboyuki said. They all nodded.  
  
"Washu, let's get moving!" Sabian said, looking at the  
scientist. She nodded and pulled out an remote from out of nowhere.  
Pushing a button, a doorway appeared. On the other side was a bustling  
city, with a coast on the other side.  
  
"Let's move out, people!" Washu said. With that, the group  
began going through the doorway and into the city Sonic and Tails call  
home at times.  
  
"Wow! This is Station Square?!" Mina said, as the last of the  
"family" went through the doorway, causing it to close.  
  
"Never had a Station Square where you came from?" Shadow asked  
her. She shook her head.  
  
"C'mon, everyone, let's try to find a hotel room to stay in."  
Tenchi said. As everyone prepared to head for the hotel, a car sped by,  
WAY faster than the allowed speed limit, cop cars following it.  
  
"Sheesh, not even here for five seconds and we got trouble."  
Sonic said. "C'mon, Shadow. We got some work to do."  
  
"Right behind'ja!" Shadow said, racing behind his companion.  
  
"This looks like fun!" Ryoko said, racing after the two.  
  
"Ryoko! Come back here!" Tenchi shouted as she left. "Oh, boy."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Throughout the city, the car chase went on. In the chased car  
was two robbers who had just finished a major robbery at a nearby bank.  
  
"Har har! Those coppers'll never catch us!" The first robber  
said. He was looking out the window constantly, holding a rifle.  
  
"Yeah, man! We're the best! Ever since that rodent left, it's  
been smooth sailing!" The second one said. He was driving the car.  
  
"Guess what, 'dude'? Heavy winds are approaching and they're  
sending you to jail!" Shadow said, as he raced up to the car.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH! IT'S A GHOST!" the second robber said.  
  
"Nope, he's real!" Sonic said, racing up to the first robber.  
  
"YAH! He's back!" the first robber said.  
  
"I'd advise you to pull over before we force you!" Shadow said.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" the second robber asked "How are you planning to  
do that?" At that point, the hedgehogs stopped. "HA! See? They were..."  
The robbers looked ahead and saw Ryoko standing there.  
  
"WHOA!" The two said together. She easily stopped the car just  
by placing her foot on the car. "HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"Hi, boys." She said. "Enjoying yourselves tearing across the  
town like that?" They just looked at her in shock. "Allow me to tear  
something of yours!" She placed her hands in the grate of the car and  
easily tore the car in half.  
  
"Woah!" was all the hedgehogs said. They were defenantly  
shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"Impressed?" Ryoko said. The robbers were speechless. "Then,  
how do you like this?" She grabbed the robbers and tied him up to a  
light pole. A few seconds later, the police had arrived.  
  
"I guess it's time to git!" Sonic said, coming out of his  
shock. Shadow nodded in agreement, as did Ryoko. And as fast as they  
were there, they were gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome back, you three. Enjoy your little 'game'?" Washu said  
as the hedgehogs and Ryoko returned.  
  
"Eh, nothing your superstrong daughter can't handle." Shadow  
said.  
  
"Heh, as usual." Washu replied.  
  
"Now I think its time to get our hotel rooms." Katsuhito said.  
  
"Now that sounds like a good idea." Tails said.  
  
"C'mon, you guys." Sonic said, leading the group to Station  
Square Hotel. As they left, two others had just arrived, exiting from  
the Train Station entrance. One was a red hedgehog with blue  
part-Sonic-and-part-Shadow shoes and blue eyes. His middle left and  
right quills were pointed up. The other was a human with long red hair  
tied up in a Zero-like ponytail. He wore a white tank top, baggy pants  
and had a robotic arm.  
  
"I should hurt you for what you did, Merc." the hedgehog  
said to his companion.  
  
"What the hell did I do, Ashura?" Merc replied back.  
  
"YOU SPENT ALL OUR MONEY AT CASINOPOLIS!" Ashura shouted.  
  
"And I didn't see you putting some in some of those machines."  
Merc said, grinning. Ashura just turned away for a bit. "Hey, don't  
worry. We'll find a way to survive the rest of our trip."  
  
"Oh, suuuuuuuuuure! Tell me how, genius?" Ashura asked as the  
two headed in the same direction as the Masakis.  
  
"Well, didn't Bulma say the older Trunks was coming here to  
show us something this morning?" Merc said.  
  
"That's right!" Ashura said. "Perhaps he could help us!"  
  
"All we gotta do is just wait for him to arrive!" Merc said.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't take too long!" Ashura said, as they  
entered the hotel.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes passed and, pretty soon, the Masakis had their  
rooms. Problem was, who was going to bunk with who.  
  
"C'mon, Tenchi. Sleep with me, please?" Ryoko pleaded, her arms  
around his neck.  
  
"Forget it, you monster woman!" Aykea said. "Lord Tenchi is  
gonna sleep with me."  
  
"GIRLS! STOP IT!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"We gotta stop this before they tear Tenchi apart like a  
wishbone!" Tails said.  
  
"I got an idea that solves all of our problems!" Washu said.  
  
"At this point, I'm ready for anything." Kiyone said.  
  
"Ryoko and Ayeka will sleep in one room, Tenchi, Sonic and I  
will sleep in another, Tails and Sasami will sleep in another, Mihoshi  
and Kiyone can bunk together in a room. The same goes for Mina with  
Shadow and Lord Katsuhito with Noboyuki." Washu said.  
  
"Works for me!" Tails said.  
  
"Whatever." Shadow said.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to sleep with one of the girls." Noboyuki said.  
'Pervert' was the one word that went through the furry's heads.  
  
"That leaves me bunking with the kiddies." Sabian said, walking  
in. He was drenched head to toe.  
  
"Sabian! What happened to you?!" Mina asked, trying to hold  
back her laughter.  
  
"Some assholes thought it would be funny to send me heading  
into the pool." Sabian said. He pulled off one of his boots and a  
bucketload of water came out. Everyone except for Katsuhito began  
laughing their heads off. "When I find them, they're dead!"  
  
"Well, I see you've had some fun in the water. Now, it's our  
turn!" Sonic said. While Sabian went and dryed off, the others got  
into their swimming suits (which was wierd for the hedgehogs and the  
fox) and headed for the Emerald Coast beaches. Meanwhile, Merc and  
Ashura was waiting for their pal from the future near an ice cream  
shop.  
  
"::sigh:: When is HE coming?!" Merc said, relaxing in a chair,  
causing it to stand on it's back legs.  
  
"He'll come, don't worry!" Ashura said.  
  
"Who'll come?" someone asked. The two looked to see a girl  
standing there. She was about 18 years old with purple hair that went  
red as it went down to her waist. She had rose red eyes and a smile  
that could melt hearts. She was wearing a gray swimsuit, blue shorts,  
sandels, and black fingerless gloves.  
  
"Um,...ah...heheheheh...." was all Merc and Ashura could muster  
out.  
  
"Truuuuuuuuunks!" she called out over her shoulder. "I found  
them!" A few seconds later, the future version of Prince Vegeta's son  
arrived, wearing his normal attire.  
  
"I see you've met my girlfriend, you two." he said, wrapping  
his arm around her.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!?!" The two shouted.  
  
"Since when?" Merc said.  
  
"I'll explain it later." Trunks said.  
  
"My name's Seiyuka!" She said, smiling. "And who are you two?"  
  
"Uh,.....my name's Merc. MercStar!" Merc said, turning beet  
red.  
  
"And, um, my name's Ashura." he said, figiting alot. Seiyuka  
giggled at what the two were doing.  
  
"Got a couple of shy ones, eh?" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Alright, you two. What's the problem?" Trunks said. This got  
them out of their little trance.  
  
"Oh, well, we're kinda in a jam." Merc said.  
  
"Yeah, this numbskull wasted OUR money!" Ashura said. "Now  
we're stuck with no place to live, no way to eat, or a way to get back  
to Satan City."  
  
"Don't you have some Dyno-caps?" Trunks asked.  
  
"HE BETTED WITH THOSE!" Ashura shouted. Trunks facefaulted.  
  
"I can't believe it." he said as he stood up.  
  
"Well, it was the biggest game of poker I was in, and I thought  
I could win!" Merc said. As he said that, Seiyuka saw Merc's cyberarm.  
  
"Ow, what happened to you, Merc?" she said, poking it.  
  
"Would you believe that my future self tore it off?" Merc said.  
She just looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You poor thing." she said. At that minute, the sound of  
rumbling echoed through the beach. Trunks, Seiyuka, and Merc decided to  
check it out, acidentally leaving Ashura behind.  
  
"::sigh:: Left again...." he said as they flew off. When they  
got high enough, they saw what it was: A Gundam walking across the city  
streets.  
  
"Seiyuka, did you leave Wing Gundam's hatch unlocked again?"  
Trunks asked.  
  
"Oops." Seiyuka said. Merc looked at the two with wide eyes.  
  
"You came here in THAT?!" he said.  
  
"Long story." Seiyuka said. All of a sudden, the Gundam began  
talking.  
  
"CITIZENS OF STATION SQUARE! WE...ER...I MEAN, I AM YOUR NEW  
MASTER OF THIS CITY!" it said. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERYTHING I SAY!"  
  
"C'mon! Lemme have a turn, Jer!" another voice said from the  
Gundam.  
  
"No way!" the first voice said. "You're the one who got that  
guy to walk into the pool! It's my turn!" As the two inside argued, the  
flyers looked on, sweatdrops formed over their heads.  
  
"Once again, we got a bunch of wannabes in the Gundam." Trunks  
said. As the three went towards the Gundam, Sonic and Tails had already  
reached the place, Tenchi and Ryoko close behind.  
  
"Are we too late?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's already some people going to the vehicle."  
Sonic said.  
  
"Well, I say let's watch and see what happens." Ryoko said. A  
few seconds later, the four saw the hatch open and saw Trunks toss two  
people out of Wing Gundam and through the wall of the hotel.  
  
"That had to hurt." Tails said.  
  
"Crap, show's over." Ryoko said. "C'mon, Tenchi, let's get back  
to the pool before it gets crowed!" She, then, began dragging Tenchi  
back to the pool.  
  
"Like to know who those people were that got thrown out." Tails  
said. Sonic just shrugged and the two went back to the pool.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that wasn't what I'd expected." one of the two people  
Trunks, Seiyuka, and Merc tossed out. He wore a blue jacket, black  
shirt, and blue shorts. He was, in a way, built like a linebacker.  
He, also, carried a alumminum baseball bat on his back.  
  
"Although, why the HELL someone like Trunks would have a  
Gundam, of all things, is beyond me!" the other person, er, penguin  
said. He wore baggy pants, and a black "Sandman" shirt. "Face it,  
Jerrod. We're getting screwed over."  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Jim. I'm sure something good'll come out of  
this." Jerrod said. The two walked across the hall, down the stairs  
to the first floor, and out towards the Emerald Coast beaches. As they  
got to the hotel's entrance to the beaches, they happen to come across  
a certain purple-haired princess.  
  
"Holy shnikies." They said in unison. "It's Ayeka...." The  
two looked at each other.  
  
"Outta my way!" Jim said as he tried to make a mad dash towards  
the princess.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I saw her first, Jimbo! She's mine!" Jerrod said as he  
held his friend back.  
  
"Oh, really? And what WOULD you say to her?" Jim said. That  
stopped Jerrod cold.  
  
"Well, I would...I would..." Jerrod said. He looked at his  
penguin pal. "Step aside, bird!" He walked up to Ayeka, who, at this   
time, was relaxing in a beach chair, catching some rays. He tapped her   
on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hello." she said, noticing Jerrod as she pulled down  
her sunglasses.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh," Jerrod could only sputter out. He was frozen  
solid in complete fear. His face was blood red in embarrassment. Jim  
shook his head, went over to Jerrod and drug him back over to the pool.  
  
"Huh, must have forgotten what he wanted he say." Ayeka said.  
Returning to the entrance of the hotel, Jim began snapping Jerrod out  
of his paralyzing fear.  
  
"Hey, dude. I TOLD you so!" Jim said.  
  
"Oh, bite me!" Jerrod said. "Besides, there's always later on."  
  
"Whatever. Say, ya' wanna bump people off the Raceway at   
Twinkle Park?" Jim said.  
  
"We're there, dude!" Jerrod said. With that, the two raced to  
the nearby amusement park, ready to terrorize those unfortunant enough  
to be at the Twinkle Circuit.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka! Who was that?" Sasami asked, as she and Tails  
walked up to her.  
  
"Oh, no one, Sasami." Ayeka answered. "You two go on and play."  
  
"Okay! C'mon, Tails!" Sasami said, as she and Tails headed   
back to the sandcastle they were building. A few seconds later,   
screaming could be heard. Then, Sonic zoomed by the two at top speed.   
"What the?"  
  
"Oh, no. If he's going that fast...." Tails said. He  
heli-tailed after his best friend. "Sonic! What's wrong?!"  
  
"She found me!" Sonic said, before making a u-turn and heading  
back for the hotel. Tails u-turned and headed back to the sandcastle.  
  
"What's up, Tails?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh, Amy's after him again." Tails said. Sasami giggled at  
that, remembering what Sonic and the others had told them about her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours passed and it was time for the group to head back  
to the hotel. Luckly, Sonic had hid long enough for Amy Rose to forget  
about him. As they came back in, the group saw a poster for something.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Mina said, as she and the other girls  
approached it. "Hmm, Station Square Annual Swimsuit Contest. Prize  
money for the top three winners."  
  
"Does it say how much?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Mihoshi said. "But, it does say both contestants AND  
judges are needed!"  
  
"Oh, really? When's the sign-up?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Tomorrow!" the girls replyed.  
  
"And the contest?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"Same day." they replied again.  
  
"Well, how about, girls? Gonna participate?" Noboyuki said.  
  
"Yeah, but not for your reason." Ryoko said.  
  
"I'll be one of the judges." Sonic said. "I _KNOW_ Amy wouldn't  
get near one of these! Hey, Mina! Why don't you sign up so you can  
impress Shadow?"  
  
"Shut. Up. Sonic." Shadow said, his teeth gritted.  
  
"This should be fun." Kiyone said. As the group headed back,  
Ryoko and Ayeka began making plans for what to wear to impress Tenchi.  
When Sabian heard about this, he decided to sign up as one of the  
judges.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, as most the girls began dreaming of what they could  
do with the money, Shadow was having a dream of his own. One that has  
haunted him since his time away from the Space Station ARK. He saw him  
and his once-only friend, Maria Robotnik, running away from the GUN  
soldiers as they invaded it. As they got to an escape pod, Maria closed  
it around Shadow as one of the bullets struck the girl. Before he was  
launched to Earth, he hears her last words, pleading to him to make the  
world a better place. Once again, the dream ended with him being  
launched towards Earth.  
  
"MARIAAA!" he shouted, snapping out of his dream. He wipped the  
sweat off his forehead. "Not this dream again."  
  
"Shadow? What's wrong?" Mina said. His scream had woken her up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." Shadow said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Something's bothering you. What is it?" Mina  
said.  
  
"I...it's just a dream. Really." Shadow said.  
  
"You sure?" Mina said, still atagonizing him. Shadow shook his  
head.  
  
"It's not just a dream. It's a recurring nightmare of the  
past." Shadow said, his head lowered. "A dream I wish would stop. I  
really wish it would." He placed his left hand over his eyes. He was  
holding back from crying. Mina went from her bed to Shadow's.  
  
"It's okay." Mina said, comforting the hedgehog. Shadow looked  
at her. "I'm here. You don't hafta worry about anything else." The  
hedgehog slowly smiled at her, then rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Shadow said. As she stroked his quills softly,  
Ryoko phased halfway through the wall.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep." Mina said.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Whatever." Ryoko said, returning to her room. Mina  
looked down and noticed Shadow had went back to sleep. She gently  
placed his head back on his pillow and she went back to her bed.  
  
"Mina...." Shadow said, mumbling in his sleep. She looked at  
the hedgehog. "....thank you....." She smiled at him, blushing  
slightly. She began to sleep when he said "....Sonic was right. I DO  
love you...." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the hedgehog.  
  
"Really?" She asked. He just nodded before he started snoring.  
She smiled and went back to sleep, her face beet red.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another room, Sonic, Washu, and Tenchi wasn't getting an  
ounce of sleep. Someone on the floor above them was playing Metallica  
at full blast for the past THREE HOURS!  
  
"AAAGH! SOMEONE STOP THAT MUSIC!" Washu shouted. She actually  
had her holo-top place one of her pillows in her ears to shut out the  
noise.  
  
"WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sonic shouted, bashing his head on the  
ceiling as he bounced on the bed. He had enough cotton in his ears to  
say that he had a sheep in his ears.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tenchi shouted. He had buried his  
head in his pillow.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sonic said. "I'M STOPING THIS NOW!" He ran out of  
the room. Five minutes later, the music stopped, then the sounds of  
major action and destruction occured. Soon, Sonic was back in the room.  
  
"You didn't kill those who were in there, did you?" Tenchi  
said.  
  
"Naw, just maimed them slightly." Sonic said, getting back in  
bed. The two looked at him quizically. In the room, both Jerrod and  
Jim were on the floor. The room was in shambles. Jim had a boombox over  
his head and Jerrod looked like he went through hell.  
  
"How the hell were we to know Sonic was in the room below us?"  
Jerrod said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Then again, this IS his home city." Jim said, as Jerrod  
pulled off the boom box off him. "Damn, there goes our CD. New one,  
too."  
  
"Eh, don't worry. We can buy a new one." Jerrod said.  
  
"After the Swimsuit Contest, Jerry. After the Swimsuit   
Contest." Jim said.  
  
"Hoo boy." Jerrod said, shaking his head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
-------------  
  
Well, that's it for the first part of the Vacation story. I WAS  
going to make this another big story, like Sonic-plicity was, but I  
decided otherwise.  
  
The stage is set. Mina and most of the Tenchi girls are  
preparing to participate in the contest. Who else will be there? Who  
will be the judges? And will this go without a hitch? Stay tuned for  
part two!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog  



	3. Chapter 3 - Vacation pt 2

Sonic Muyo Adventures   
  
Chapter 2 - Vacation pt 2   
  
By Ashura Hedgehog   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners. So,   
buzz off!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Morning had finally arrived at Station Square. The first one to   
wake up was Sasami. Her clock was still set to the normal house time   
she was use to. Since she didn't have to do any chores, she decided to   
go out to the balcony to look at the ocean and the sun.   
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Sasami said, to herself. "I never   
thought I would be able to see something like this."   
  
"Yeah, that is pretty." a voice said. She turned around and   
saw Sabian standing at the doorway. "Then again, I got the view from   
UNDER the ocean from where I came from." Sasami giggled at that.   
  
"It feels so weird NOT to do any chores." Sasami said.   
  
"Why do you do that ANYWAY?" Sabian asked. She just shrugged   
her shoulders.   
  
"I do it as thanks for letting me stay." she said.   
  
"Makes sense. C'mon, let's get everyone up and get some   
breakfast!" Sabian said. With that, they proceeded to wake Tails and   
the others up.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
At the cafeteria, MOST of the Masaki "family" was eating   
breakfast.   
  
"Well, how did everyone sleep last night?" Katsuhito asked.   
  
"I gotta admit, the beds here ARE comfy!" Ryoko said, shoving   
two biscuits in her mouth.   
  
"Much better than what we used to sleep on!" Mihoshi said,   
going after a strip of bacon, before Kiyone got ahold of it.   
  
"It's the same old, same old for me." Tails said.   
  
"Hmm....I wonder where Lord Tenchi and Miss Washu is?" Ayeka   
asked, after swallowing some scrambled eggs.   
  
"Yeah, and Sonic, Shadow and Mina?" Kiyone said. A bit of   
their questions were answered when Tenchi, Washu, and Sonic stumbled,   
then completely fell, down the stairs. They were completely devoid of   
sleep.   
  
"Just five more minutes, ma!" Washu muttered.   
  
"Ugh, I never thought I'd like to sleep in the morning."   
Sonic said. Tenchi nodded. The first thing the three did was crawl over   
to the coffee table and took at least three cups of coffee. EACH! Then,   
they crawled over to the table and sat down.   
  
"Yeesh, what happened to you three?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Would you imagine a Metallica lovin' human and penguin on the   
floor above us? Tenchi said.   
  
"Ouch." Sabian said. "And you got no sleep, right?"   
  
"We did get about an hour before the music started again."   
Washu said.   
  
"And here I thought smashing a boombox over a penguin's head   
would make them shut up." Sonic said.   
  
"Have you two seen Shadow or Mina yet?" Tails asked the three.   
  
"Who knows?" Sonic said. Just then, the two came down the   
stairs, holding hands. Sonic continued, not knowing they were here.   
"They're probably coming down here, holding hands, glancing at each   
other with those goofy, lovey-duvey faces. They must of confessed last   
night or something, and...."   
  
"You're absolutly right, Sonic." Shadow said.   
  
"....that I'm absolutly right, and...." Sonic continued   
before stopping in mid sentence. He turned around and saw his ex-rival   
holding hands with "Little Miss Dimention Jumper", as he called her.   
"....I'm absolutly stupified...."   
  
"Okay, I must know. When?" Sabian asked.   
  
"Oh, about a few minutes before Sonic's rampage." Mina said.   
  
"So, you know about it, too?" Sonic said. The two nodded.   
  
"Well, as much as we want to know what Shadow and Mina are   
planning to do on their first date..." Ayeka said. "....we girls have   
to get signed up for the contest."   
  
"That's right!" Tenchi said. "But, who's....URK!"   
  
"No talk! Let's motor!" Sonic said, dragging Tenchi along as   
the hedgehog used his Super Peel-Out to race to the Judge's sign up   
booth. As they got there, they saw that two people had already signed   
up: Ashura and Jim.   
  
"You two are just in time!" The person at the sign-up booth   
said. "We just need two more people and we have all the judges we   
need."   
  
"Awesome!" Sonic said, writing his name and some personal info   
on the paper. "Tenchi. SIGN! NOW!"   
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Tenchi said, doing the same thing Sonic   
did. Before they left, the two saw that there was one name on the   
contestants list: Seiyuka.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. They'll be enough to be a good contest,   
gentlemen." The man said.   
  
"Okay, cool!" Sonic said, before they zoomed off back to their   
table. A few seconds later, Ayeka, Ryoko, Mina, Mihoshi and Kiyone had   
found and began signing up at the booth. As usual, Ayeka and Ryoko   
were hoping to win Tenchi's heart, as usual. Just as Kiyone went to   
sign herself and Mihoshi up, her wrist alarm went off.   
  
"Oooh, dammit!" Kiyone said. "I can't believe this!"   
  
"Yeah, just when our vacation was getting good!" Mihoshi said.   
  
"Ouch. Just hope your call isn't TOO long." Ryoko said.   
  
"::sigh:: I know. Just tell us what happened when we get back,   
okay?" Kiyone said.   
  
"You got it!" Mina said, giving her a thumbs up. And with that,   
the two left to talk to Washu so they could get back to the Masaki   
home. In seconds, they were gone and heading off for space in Yagami.   
  
"Man, I wish they hadn't left." Tails said.   
  
"Why?" Sasami asked him.   
  
"I wanted to show you guys something." Tails said.   
  
"Show them what, Tails?" Sonic said, arriving back.   
  
"The Chaos!" Tails said.   
  
"Chao? What's a Chao?" Washu curiously asked.   
  
"We'll show you when the girls...." Sonic began to say when the   
rest of the girls arriving. "....never mind."   
  
"What were you going to tell us?" Ryoko asked. Sonic motioned   
them to follow him. The rest of the group, with the exception of   
Katsuhito, followed. A few seconds later, Noboyuki staggered to the   
table.   
  
"I never thought the girls here were VICIOUS!" Noboyuki said,   
grabbing a cup with ice water in it and placed it on his eye, after he   
removed his broken glasses.   
  
"You'll never learn, will you?" Katsuhito said, shaking his   
head in dismay.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I'm still trying to figure out WHY you guys got me to sign   
up for this thing!" Ashura said, as he, Merc, Seiyuka and Trunks were   
walking through the city.   
  
"C'mon! It'll get us some moolah!" Merc said.   
  
"That, and it'll probably get you a cute girlfriend!" Seiyuka   
said, leaning over and poking his cheek.   
  
"Heh, yeah right." Ashura muttered. As they passed a sewer   
grate, a set of evil eyes peered through the hole there.   
  
"Ah, the future Saiyan and the clone is here." it said. "Now,   
I need to find Sabian and then, vengance shall be MINE!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Back at the beach, the boys, Washu and Sasami were relaxing the   
best they could. On Sasami's lap was a Chao, a small, raindrop-headed   
creature that, for some reason, had rabbit ears, phoenix wings, and   
otter feet.   
  
"Those Chao were so KE-UTE!" Sasami said, snuggling up to her   
Chao. It let out a baby-ish giggle.   
  
"I never knew those things existed!" Washu said, looking at   
the creature with extreme curiousness in her eyes.   
  
"Remember Chaos? The water creature who battled Kain?" Sonic   
said. "He USED to guard these creatures! But, that was thousands of   
years ago."   
  
"Very interesting." Washu said. At that moment, the Chao flew   
from Sasami's hands and took off to somewhere else.   
  
"Hey! WAIT!" she called out, chasing after it. After a few   
seconds, it landed on someone's head. Jim's head.   
  
"What the...." Jim muttered, looking up at what was on his   
head. The Chao looked down at Jim and let out another giggle, then   
started dancing on his head, shaking a pair of maracas.   
  
"Man, the seagulls here are getting weirder an' weirder."   
Jerrod said.   
  
"If it doesn't get off me, I'm gonna toss it off!" Jim said,   
getting irratated. At that moment, Sasami ran up to the two, out of   
breath.   
  
"I'm so sorry....::huff, puff::....I should of held on to him   
tighter." Sasami said.   
  
"Eh, don't worry about it." Jerrod said, giving back the Chao   
to Sasami.   
  
"If that thing layed one on me, I would have barbequed it!"   
Jim said, an angry look on his face.   
  
"Thanks again, both of you!" Sasami said, bowing in respect.   
  
"No prob." Jerrod said. Before she left, Jerrod asked, "Hey, is your   
sister going to be in the contest?"   
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah! She is!" Sasami said, before leaving.   
  
"SUH-WEEET!" the two shouted in joy.   
  
"Dude, Ayeka's gonna be there!" Jim said in pure joy.   
  
"I know! This is gonna rule!" Jerrod said. "Say, when does the   
contest start?"   
  
"Two, I think. Why?" Jim said. Jerrod looked at his watch.   
  
"Well, in about 10 MINUTES, it's gonna start!" Jerrod said.   
Jim's eyes went wide and he raced towards the judges booth, where, a   
few minutes earlier, Tenchi, Sonic and Ashura had arrived.   
  
"Well, lookie here. It's the penguin who could jam!" Sonic   
said sarcastically.   
  
"Shove it, hogboy!" Jim said.   
  
"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Ashura asked Tenchi.   
  
"That's the penguin who kept us up all night." he said.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Jim said. Just as Jim sat down, the host of the   
show came out.   
  
"Oh, boy. It's starting!" Tenchi said.   
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he said "WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL STATION   
SQUARE SUMMER SWIMSUIT CONTEST!" Everyone started cheering. "BEFORE WE   
START, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU OUR FOUR JUDGES!"   
  
"Yeow! I'd like for him to turn down the volume!" Merc said,   
digging in his ears as they were ringing a bit.   
  
"FIRST, FROM....UH....THE MIDDLE OF THE USA, IT'S JIM THE   
TALKING PENGUIN!" the host said. Jim jumped up on the booth, and   
brought out a foam hand that had "I'm No.1!" on it.   
  
"Yeah, baby! Bring out the babes!" Jim said, before dropping   
back to his seat.   
  
"NEXT, FROM SATAN CITY, HOME OF THE MAN WHO DEFEATED CELL,   
ASHURA THE HEDGEHOG!" the host continued. Ashura buried his head in   
his hands.   
  
'WHY did he bring that up?!' Ashura thought.   
  
"NEXT, FROM OKAYAMA, JAPAN, IT'S TENCHI MASAKI!" the host   
continued. Tenchi waved and grinned sheepishly at the group. Most of   
the girls there began screaming and fainting at Tenchi.   
  
"WUSSBOY! TENCHI IS A WUSSBOY!" Jerrod shouted from the crowd.   
If Ryoko OR Ayeka had heard that, he would have been dead.   
  
"AND FINALLY, STRAIGHT FROM STATION SQUARE, IT'S SONIC THE   
HEDGEHOG HIMSELF!" the host concluded. Sonic held his fingers out in   
a victory style.   
  
"Who's the best?!" Sonic shouted.   
  
"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" the host said.   
"IT'S TIME TO SEE OUR LUCKY CONTESTANTS!" The audience began cheering.   
One by one, the women walked out. The first three were Station Square   
natives, either human or furry. Then came out Seiyuka, wearing her gray   
one-piece. The next one to walk out was Mina, who was wearing a black   
two piece. Shadow began whistling at her.   
  
"What's with the whistling from blackie over there?" Jim asked.   
  
"That's 'Blackie's' girlfriend!" Sonic said. Jim nodded in   
understanding.   
  
Next out was Ayeka, who was in a one-piece ivory white   
swimsuit. Tenchi began feeling a nosebleed coming on, while both Jerrod   
AND Jim was gushing out nosebleeds by the bucketfulls. After two more   
Station Square natives, Ryoko was next out. She wore the most   
revealing two-piece that she could find. Now it was Tenchi's turn to   
gush out blood.   
  
"Yeow! Where's the tissues!?" Ashura said, looking at the two.   
  
"Well, I can say that I've survived this thing in one piece."   
Sonic said.   
  
"Why's that?" Ashura said. Before Sonic could answer, the one   
person he hoped WOULDN'T show up did.   
  
"HI, SONIC!" Amy Rose cried out as she walked out. She was   
wearing a red one-piece swimsuit. When Sonic saw her, he freaked out   
and hid.   
  
"Oh, I see why." Ashura said. A few seconds later, Tenchi and   
Jim had finished their blood releasing. After a few minutes to allow   
the girls to introduce themselves, it was time to choose the winner.   
Problem was, who to choose. They knew if they chose the wrong person,   
all hell would break loose, espeically if Ayeka or Ryoko lost.   
  
"WELL, JUDGES, HAVE YOU CAME UP WITH A DECISION YET?" the host   
asked the four.   
  
"WE'RE THINKING!" they said. After a few more minutes, they   
finally came up with their decision.   
  
"WELL, WHO'S IT GONNA BE?!" the host said.   
  
"Well, we've decided....." Ashura began to say before he was   
interruped..... by a giant cockroach!   
  
"YOU'LL ALL DIE!!" It screamed as it rose from the sand behind   
the stage. Most of the audience and the contestants ran in horror.   
  
"What the hell?!?!" Jim shouted.   
  
"SHANTO?! HERE?!?!" Sabian shouted as he saw the gigantic bug.   
  
"You know him?" Sasami asked Sabian.   
  
"Oh, do I?" Sabian answered, armoring up and flying over to his   
adversary. "Hey, bug breath!"   
  
"SABIAN!" Shanto shouted, seeing the armored human. "At last,   
vengance will be mine!"   
  
"Not unless I tear you limb from limb." Sabian said, landing on   
the creature. His armor's weaponry came up and began unloading its   
arsenal into the creature's back. "WHERE'S MY PARENTS, YOU MONSTER?!"   
  
"I'll never tell!" Shanto said, grabbing Sabian and tossing him   
into the ocean. "Well, the great destroyer defeated by a BUG!"   
  
"Hey, bug breath!" Sonic shouted. Shanto turned to see Sonic,   
Tenchi, Jim and Ashura standing there. Shanto became enraged seeing   
Sonic.   
  
"SUPER SONIC?! HERE?!?!" Shanto said. "At last, you'll regret   
ever fighting me!"   
  
"What the heck are you talking about?!" Sonic said, as Shanto   
smashed down on the stage, scattering the people on there.   
  
"Damn! Where's the biggest can of Raid you can find?" Jim said.   
  
"Right here!" a voice said. Jim turned to find both Trunks and   
Seiyuka standing there. Trunks had his sword brandished and Seiyuka   
had her sword, which resembled Tenchi-ken, ready to go. They were both   
in Super Saiyan mode.   
  
"Well, my day is getting more and more better!" Shanto said.   
He lunged for the three, punching the ground, nearly hitting Jim. This   
got Jerrod pretty pissed.   
  
"Okay, that does it! PREPARE TO GET SQUASHED!" Jerrod shouted   
as he pulled out his aluminum baseball bat and charged after Shanto.   
With all his might, he swung the bat at the monster's shin, causing it   
to yell in pain.   
  
"DAMN HUMAN!" Shanto shouted. He was about to squash Jerrod   
with his hand when Mina tackled Jerrod out of the way.   
  
"You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!" Mina said.   
  
"Like you should either!" Jerrod said. The two got out of the   
way as Shanto attacked them again. Before he could throw a third punch,   
a ki blast and a plasma blast nailed him in the eye. Shanto turned to   
find Seiyuka, Trunks and Ryoko in the air.   
  
"YOU MISCREANT PESTS!" Shanto shouted. Out of nowhere, he   
fired a blast of Chaos Emerald energy at the three. All three moved out   
of the way and Seiyuka went into a Kamehameha-type pose.   
  
"Eat this, you pest!" Seiyuka shouted back at him. "SHINNKU..."   
  
"Seiyuka! Waitasec!" Trunks shouted.   
  
"KAIO...."   
  
"What is she doing?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"DOKEN!" she finished. She released the mighty blast at Shanto,   
who promptly fell to the ground. Unfortunantly, the attack's side   
effect kicked in, and sent Seiyuka flying into a ice cream store.   
"......owie......"   
  
"Too late." Trunks muttered.   
  
"Right now, my focus isn't on the girl, but on Super Sonic!"   
Shanto said, turning to Sonic and Shadow, who were already in their   
super modes. "Ah, only fighting me at half power are you? And with a   
friend as well!"   
  
"What is he talking about?" Shadow asked Sonic.   
  
"No clue. Let's just take him down fast and easy!" Sonic said.   
The two went airborne and attacked Shanto with their attacks. Shadow's   
Super Chaos Spears seem much stronger since he had his arm roboticised.   
But, still, it wasn't enough to stop him. Shanto grabbed the two,   
tossed Shadow away and slammed Sonic into the ground, followed by   
breaking his leg.   
  
"GYAAAARRRRRGH!" Sonic shouted. Shanto looked at Sonic and   
grinned. Before he could attack Sonic again, a massive ki blast struck   
the cockroach. It was Merc and Trunks. Merc had launched his Nova Blast   
attack and Trunks used his Finishing Buster.   
  
"Step away from the hedgehog, bug boy!" Merc said.   
  
"Make me!" Shanto said.   
  
"APOCOLYPSE BEAM!" Merc shouted, releasing the energy blast at   
Shanto, only to have it redirected at him and Trunks. "Oh, shit!" The   
two braced for impact as the beam slammed into them, knocking them   
into the ocean. Just then Sabian reemerged from his swim and charged   
after Shanto.   
  
"It's GO TIME, SUCKER!" Sabian said, unsheathing his katana and   
charging up the gems on it. He sliced at Shanto's chest, causing the   
creature to scream in pain. Sabian, not wasting time, unleashed his   
weaponry again on the giant cockroach, injuring him even more. In fury,   
Shanto swatted Sabian away, only to get hit in the face with a plasma   
blast from Ryoko and a Super Chaos Spear from Super Shadow.   
  
"HA HA! Got 'em!" Ryoko said, in triumph!   
  
"I doubt it was enough!" Super Shadow said. He was right, as   
Shanto charged up a massive blast of Chaos Energy at the two, knocking   
them into the stage.   
  
"You monster! Leave them alone!" Ashura said, holding a metal   
pipe. He slammed it into Shanto's shin the same time Amy Rose did it   
with her Piko Piko Hammer. After hopping a bit, he swatted Ashura into   
the same building Seiyuka went flying into and lightly stepped on Amy.   
But, because of his height and weight, the light step felt like someone   
heavy was on top of her.   
  
"EVERYONE STOP!" Shanto shouted. Everyone looked at him and did   
as he said. "You have TWO choices: Attack me and risk this girl's life   
or you can surrender and allow her to live. The decision is yours."   
  
"Just attack him. Forget about me! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Amy   
said before feeling his foot push down on her some more, hearing some   
bones snap.   
  
"Damn it!" Jim said "What can we do?! We can't just let her   
die!"   
  
"I know, Jimbo. It's bad!" Jerrod said.   
  
"Poor Amy......" Mina said, after helping Shadow and Ryoko   
out of the ocean.   
  
"Well, what's your answer?" Shanto said.   
  
"It can't.....end this way....." Super Sonic said, struggling   
to stand up. "I...won't let....you kill her. "I won't...let you win..."   
He collapsed back on the ground. "Amy....no....." As Sonic looked at   
the pinned hedgehog, his anger began to rise. For the third time in his   
life, he had never felt so helpless. The first was when he saw Tails   
and Sasami supposedly destroyed by Kain and the second was when he,   
Shadow and Ryoko failed to save those in the Twin Towers over a month   
ago. He couldn't take it any longer. No one else was getting hurt. Not   
anymore. "Shanto....you have messed with the WRONG HEDGEHOG!!"   
  
"Well, I see the hero is going to save his girlfriend." Shanto   
said. Then, he noticed something with Sonic. As he stood up, Sonic's   
quills began to flail. "What's going on?!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"His Chaos Energy readings are going off the scale!" Washu   
said, from a distance. "He couldn't be...."   
  
"What's wrong, Washu?!" Tails asked.   
  
"Watch." Washu said, pointing towards the battle scene. Tails,   
along with Ayeka, Sasami, Katsuhito, and Noboyuki, watched closely.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Wha...what's going on?!" Tenchi asked. He watched as Super   
Sonic, struggling to stand, begin an amazing transformation.   
  
"I.....I don't know!" Shadow said.   
  
"This is oddly familiar..." Sabian said.   
  
"Shanto.....I have been through hell for over two months...."   
Sonic said, his anger ever rising. "I watched as I almost lost my best   
friend and one of my new friends. I nearly lost my life trying in vain   
to save others from a doomed tower. Now, you threaten one of the few   
people who has feelings for me?!" His energy grew even more. "SHANTO,   
YOU WILL SEE THE RAGE OF A HEDGEHOG DETERMINED TO HELP HIS FRIENDS AND   
SAVE THE WORLD!" In a scream of rage, he errupted in a burst of power,   
scattering sand away from him.   
  
"HOLY SHNOOKIES!" Jim and Jerrod shouted as they saw the   
spectical.   
  
"Oh, man....what's going on?" Ashura said, coming to.   
  
"No way!" Seiyuka, Merc and Trunks said at the same time.   
  
"It can't be!!!" Shanto shouted as the transformation ended.   
Sonic had truely transformed. His quill color went from bright gold to   
dark gold. His quill design resembled Ashura's. His red eyes turned   
blood red with no pupils.   
  
"Shanto, feel the rage of Super Sonic 2!" he said. He held   
his hands up to Shanto's chest and began charging an attack. "SONIC   
RUMBLE!" With that, burst of energy greater than the Super Chaos Spears   
shot out, slamming him in the chest. As Shanto went flying, Super Sonic   
2 flew over to the injured Amy and held her in his arms.   
  
"Sonic?" she said, weakly.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Super Sonic 2 said, brushing back her hair.   
  
"At last, YOU'LL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY EMPIRE!" Shanto said,   
flying in the air.   
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ryoko said, punching Shanto into the ocean, the   
pirate following it. As he fell in, Ryoko flew behind his back and   
blasted him into the air.   
  
"MY TURN!" Sabian said, activating his weaponry, and blasting   
Shanto into little bits.   
  
"And now, for the finishing touch!" Super Sonic 2 said, holding   
out his hand. He let loose a final Sonic Rumble blast before he   
reverted back to normal in exaustion. The blast vaporized the giant   
cockroach once and for all.   
  
"DAAAAAAAMN!" Jerrod and Jim said in unison.   
  
"Now that was awesome!" Jim said.   
  
"Hey, is Sonic and Amy alright?" Ryoko asked Tenchi as she flew   
over to the three.   
  
"Yeah, they're fine. But, Amy's pretty hurt." Tenchi said.   
  
"Well, we all know who can fix them up, don't we?" Ryoko said,   
smirking. "Well, now that's all settled, let's see if we can get that   
prize....money?" Ryoko began looking for the money, only to find it   
missing. "HEY! WHO TOOK _MY_ MONEY?!?!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Heh, we DESERVED this money!" Jerrod said, carrying a bag.   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Jim said, flipping though some of the bills.   
  
"Say, what should we do with all this loot?" Jerrod asked his   
pal.   
  
"Hmm, how about we just we blow it getting some babes!" Jim   
said.   
  
"Nah, too easy!" Jerrod said.   
  
"Okay, hotshot!" Jim said "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"   
  
"Hmm..." Jerrod said, as he began thinking. Then, an idea come   
to him and he grinned.   
  
"Alright, Jer, what'cha thinking?" Jim said.   
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Jerrod said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A few days passed since the battle. With the help of Washu,   
both hedgehogs were back on their feet. The contest was cancelled due   
to the the lack of stage, contestants, judges AND money. Frankly, the   
group had been bored for the last few days.   
  
"Okay, WHAT have we done that hasn't been done FIVE THOUSAND   
times over?!" Ryoko said, as she and the others relaxed in the pool.   
  
"Beats the heck outta me!" Sonic said, Amy hung around him.   
  
"Hmm, seems that there's a dance club nearby that opens   
tonight!" Washu said, curiously looking through a newspaper someone   
had left.   
  
"Really?" Ayeka said. "Sounds interesting."   
  
"Yeah, a place to show off our bumbling skills that pass off as   
a dance routine!" Shadow said. "Forget it!"   
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Mina said.   
  
"I'm with Shadow with this one! We are not going!" Tenchi said.   
  
"Oh yes, we are!" the girls said.   
  
"Oh, no! No way!" The boys, sans Katsuhito and Noboyuki, said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"They won." Sonic said, as the group arrived at the club. What   
was odd was the fact that Tails and Sasami was there. The gang had   
just entered the club and found it PACKED!   
  
"Woah! Now, this is what I call a full house!" Tails said.   
  
"Oh, yeah." Tenchi said. All of a sudden, both Ryoko and Ayeka   
drug Tenchi to the dance floor. "Heyheyheyheyhey! What are you two   
doing?!"   
  
"Dancing!" The two said. Soon after, Mina drug Shadow to the   
dance floor. Sasami and Tails joined in for the heck of it. Once again,   
Noboyuki went in search of a girl. Sonic had already dashed away from   
Amy. Watching the group was Ashura and Merc.   
  
"::sigh:: I feel so....left out." Ashura said.   
  
"Hey, why don't you go ask a girl to dance?" Merc said.   
  
"PSSH! Yeah, right!" Ashura said, dismissing the idea.   
  
"Fine. Suit yourself." Merc said. He got up and went in search   
of a dance partner, passing the dancing Seiyuka and Trunks as he did.   
Ashura looked at the group and sighed. Just then, someone tapped him   
on the shoulder. He looked and saw a female hedgehog standing there.   
She had purple quills and eyes. She wore a blue jacket, white tank top,   
blue miniskirt, and blue boots.   
  
"Hi. Do you mind if you dance with me?" she asked him. Her   
voice was soft and innocent.   
  
"Uh, sure!" Ashura said, standing up. He joined her at the   
dance floor, just as the fast beat song switched to a soft song.   
  
"Isn't it romantic, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked him, shoving Ayeka   
into a table. "Just me and you dancing."   
  
"Yeah, it does feel a bit romantic...." Tenchi said. Ryoko,   
then, leaned in to kiss Tenchi. "Hey, Ryoko!"   
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" she asked.   
  
"Please don't do that, okay?" he pleaded. The plea went   
unheeded. Just as he finished it, she kissed Tenchi softly on the lips.   
His eyes bugged out. It went on for a full minute. During that time,   
Noboyuki grabbed his camcorder out of nowhere and began filming the   
event, Ayeka was about to burst into a rage AND tears until Jerrod, who   
had decided to spend a small amount of the money with Jim, held her   
back and told her there is another chance. The others just looked on in   
awe.   
  
"Well, how was it?" Ryoko asked, seductively.   
  
"Ryoko...." Tenchi said, being at a loss of words. Once again,   
Ryoko kissed Tenchi. This time, they held it longer. And it seemed that   
Tenchi was enjoying it.   
  
"Woah. I never thought I live to see that day." Merc said to   
himself.   
  
'Farther than I'll ever go.' Ashura thought. At last, Ryoko   
broke the kiss.   
  
"Well?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Ryoko...." Tenchi said. This time, his worry tone of voice   
turned into that of one in love. Ayeka knew what this meant. She won   
him over.   
  
"Enjoy your victory, Miss Ryoko. Because, in the end, I will be   
the one who will win Lord Tenchi over." Ayeka said, a mischevious grin   
on her face. Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to avoid Amy's pleas to join   
her.   
  
"C'mon, Sonic. It'll be fun!" Amy pleaded.   
  
"Amez, for the last time, NO!" Sonic said, his voice stern. The   
hedgehog girl looked down, trying to hold back tears.   
  
"All I was trying to do was to thank you for saving me...."   
Amy said. Sonic looked at her and sighed.   
  
"Oh, alright." Sonic said, giving in. With that, the two joined   
in with the dancing group. As they danced, Amy had the urge to ask a   
question.   
  
"Sonic, before you transformed, you said that you had failed to   
save people from a tower." she said "It wouldn't be....?" Sonic's   
face, which was filled with more sadness than anger over that subject,   
gave her that answer. "Oh, I...I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay, Amez." Sonic said, bringing the girl closer to him.   
"I'm just glad I still have my pals with me." Sonic felt like crying,   
remembering the events. "But, I still remember the voices, the cries,   
the death and destruction...." Sonic silently wept at that. Amy began   
to comfort him.   
  
"It's okay, Sonic." Amy said, comforting him.   
  
"I'm fine, Amy. Thank you." Sonic said, patting her on the   
head. The two looked into each other's eyes. This caught the attention   
of Tails and Sasami.   
  
"Hey, what's with them?" Sasami asked.   
  
"They wouldn't...." Tails said. Two seconds later, they did   
the impossible: they kissed. "They did!"   
  
"Wow. First Tenchi, now Sonic!" Shadow said.   
  
"Lucky." Ayeka muttered.   
  
"Oh, man! Two in one day! What are the odds?" Noboyuki said.   
  
"Very slim, I must say." Katsuhito said.   
  
'Why am I doing this?!' Sonic thought to himself. 'But, it   
feels so.....relaxing. Perhaps....perhaps I should do this more.'   
  
'I don't believe it!' Amy thought. 'My dream come true!' The   
two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.   
  
"Amy?" Sonic said.   
  
"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked.   
  
"Thanks for.....the kiss." Sonic said. "For some reason, it   
made me feel just a bit better. You don't know how long I've been   
hidin' that little depression slump in me!"   
  
"Ahh, it's okay!" Amy said, a huge grin on her face. "I'd do   
_ANYTHING_ for ya, Sonic!"   
  
"I know ya would, Amez!" Sonic said, hugging her.   
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Sasami said.   
  
"Yeah, I'd never thought I'd see this day." Tails said. "I   
guess when there's trouble around, it brings the best out of people."   
  
"Suprising that it the trouble was a giant cockroach out for   
Sabian's head!" Shadow said. "This also gives me permission to fire   
cracks at you and Amy!"   
  
"Why me?" Sonic said, shaking his head.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Soon after, it was time for the group to return to Okayama, Amy   
joining the already-big family. Seiyuka and Trunks got Merc and Ashura   
back to Satan City with no problems whatsoever. Jerrod and Jim   
continued on their big traveling adventure.   
  
But, it wouldn't be the last time the group would meet.   
  
In the not-to-distant future, Sonic, Sasami, and Ayeka would   
meet Seiyuka, Trunks, Merc and Ashura on board a satellite to combat   
a force worser than the evil creatures they fight. They would also meet   
Jerrod and Jim on the same satellite to destroy the worst thing ever   
to exist.   
  
Also, the girl that danced with Ashura would, in his time of   
great need, be his greatest support and the love of his life.   
  
In the not-to-distance future.....   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
THE END...?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
---------------   
  
Whew! About friggen time I finished this! After a long bit of   
holdbacks and rethinking, it got done.   
  
If you want to know more about Shanto and Sabian, contact   
MercStar. He knows a WHOLE lot about him. I, also, like to thank   
Jerrod the Lone Outlaw for allowing me to use his characters in this   
story and helping me out with them whereever possible!   
  
If you noticed, I started a Ryoko/Tenchi and a Sonic/Amy   
romance deal. But, UNLIKE the Ryoko/Tenchi romance deals of the past,   
this one's a tad different. Why? Ayeka isn't giving up on Tenchi! She   
knows her time is coming! All the others have her either giving up   
or running away with Sasami and not looking back.   
  
Also, if your wonder what Sonic meant about the "towers", read   
"This Can't Be Happening", which I'll plan to rewrite soon, to give   
it a bit more feeling to it.   
  
You think I'm gonna end Sonic Muyo Adventures on a sappy moment,   
are you? WRONG! Next episode, the match of the century is ready to   
happen! Ever since the beginning of Project: Open Wounds, Dr. Robotnik   
has been heading for the one big hurdle in a universal conquest: Planet   
Jurai. Now, it's time to see which empire is stronger, the Eggman Empire   
or the Juraian Empire. It's Eggman vs. Asuza in "Hostile Takeover"!   
Be there!   
  
As always, read and review!   
Ashura Hedgehog


End file.
